


my love for you burns brighter than any fire you can set

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: Simon set his bed on fire so now he needs to share Baz's.





	my love for you burns brighter than any fire you can set

**Author's Note:**

> these are the types of fics i write when i'm way too bored lol   
> i love this and hate it at the same time omg, i feel like it's too rushed

“Put the fire out!” Simon shouts, stepping out of the way as Baz comes running past him. Simon backs up until the back of his legs hit Baz’s bedframe and he stands there, eyes wide at his roommate scrambling to get his wand out of his pocket. 

Simon has never been good with his words, and he’s not going to try to do anything right now. Baz should know a simple enough spell for water. 

Simon’s burning bed is solid proof as to why no one should push him to the point of going off. He brings nothing but destruction and chaos, and it’s not even his fault for having so much magic. 

Baz finally fishes his wand out and scans the stuff on the bed, tossing the pillow on the ground and stomping on it. He then murmurs a spell, effectively dousing the mattress and floor. Simon lets out a sigh of relief. Baz knows how to handle things. 

Said person promptly whips around and glares at Simon.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He demands, stepping forward threateningly. Simon stands his ground, he knows that Baz isn’t going to hurt him unless he actually wants to get thrown out by the Anathema. 

“There is nothing wrong with me!” Simons tells him, not breaking eye contact. “What my magic does is not my fault! You get even more angry than I do sometimes and there aren’t any consequences for you.”

“Simon Snow, you are literally the most idiotic person I have ever met!” Baz half-yells, exasperated. He cards his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath. “It is your fault because you knew full well what would happen!”

“It wasn’t my fault! You started the argument!” Simon argues back, crossing his arms.

“You say it as if we’ve never disagreed on something before.” Baz rolls his eyes and glares at Simon, gesturing at his bed. “Do you see this? Do you?”

“I’m not blind, Baz,” Simon says, narrowing his eyes. 

“With how stupid you act, you might as well be. What are you going to do about this now, huh?” 

Simon looks past Baz’s shoulder at his own bed and grimaces. It’s pretty ruined, all right. He’s sure he could get a replacement if he asked the Mage, but the guy has been gone for a while now, and nobody knows when he’ll be back. 

Simon looks back at Baz. “I’ll figure it out.”

“You’ll figure it out? Sure,” he retorts. “I don’t know of any spell that will fix this properly, and even if there is one, you’ll need someone with more experience than a student here. And you couldn’t even summon water, so don’t get any ideas.”

Simon wants to contradict that, but he knows that Baz is right. His options here are pretty limited, and it’s already evening, so he’s most likely not even going to have a bed to sleep in tonight.

He runs a hand across his face. “I’ll figure it out,” he says, but he doesn’t know who he’s trying to convince. 

~

“You what?” Penelope exclaims, her eyes widening in shock behind her cat-eye glasses. She’s not sure she heard him correctly, because that sounded a little too unbelievable to be true. She sure hopes it’s a prank. 

“I told you!” Simon says, poking at his stick of butter with a fork. They’re both at dinner, and Simon is filling her in on the recent development. “I went off, and set my bed on fire. And now it’s basically non-existent.”

“Why are you treating this so casually?! Your bed just burned down, Simon!” She chastises, shaking her head. “Where are you supposed to sleep now?”

“That’s what I came to ask you about. I’m not sure what to do.” 

“Well, are your pillow and blankets fine?” She asks, cutting her chicken into slices with a knife. She seems to have accepted this already. She has witnessed Simon sprout wings firsthand, so this isn’t the most unexpected an event can get.

“Um,” Simon says, pensive. He didn’t really think about that, because he just automatically assumed that he couldn’t salvage anything. He tries to think back to the past, when Baz was casting a water spell. It could just be his imagination making things up, but he vaguely remembers Baz throwing his pillow on the floor before the fire spread completely, and before he actually cast the spell. 

“I think my pillow is. Everything else, probably not,” he finally replies. 

“Well, I could lend you a spare blanket. But you’re going to have to crash on the floor or something, since you don’t have a couch in the room. My room is crowded enough as it is with Trixie and her girlfriend, so I can’t help you there.”

“Are you sure there’s nowhere else I can stay? Baz is going to tease me for this, I already know.”

“That’s on you, Simon,” she tells him, looking at him with the same expression she uses when he accidentally knocks things down from desks and shelves. “You could always go to Agatha, though. She has a spare bed.”

“No way!” Simon says, shaking his head. “She’s my ex. That would be way too awkward, even if she understands that I don’t have a mattress anymore.”

“Well, I told you, I can’t help you. You’re the most powerful mage known to the magical world. Surely you could figure something out.”

~

“What are you doing?” Baz questions, staring at his roommate on the ground. 

“Sleeping. What do you think?” Simon narrows his eyes at his sworn enemy, ready to argue if any insults are thrown. 

“On the floor? Have you lost brain cells from going off, too? Along with your dignity?” 

“What do you suggest, then, know-it-all?” Simon retorts, standing up. 

Baz looks straight into his eyes, a hint of mischief in them. His expression is purposefully neutral. Simon doesn’t know what he’s going to do. 

And in one swift movement, Baz grabs Simon’s arms and throws him on top of a bed. Baz’s bed. Simon yelps from the spontaneity of it, and tries to sit up, but Baz pushes his shoulders back down.

“You’re not sleeping on the floor,” he states, like it’s a fact. 

“And you call me insane,” Simon mutters.

“Just quit talking and go to sleep before I change my mind,” Baz tells him, rolling his eyes.

“Where are you going?” Simon asks when Baz steps away. 

“Well, obviously, I’m going to have to take your spot.”

“No,” Simon says, rolling out of the bed. “I’m not going to let you do that.”

“What do you want? For us to cuddle and sleep together?” Baz sighs, glaring at him like he’s the biggest idiot he’s ever met. Actually, Simon reckons he might be. 

“I don’t want you to be on the floor and you don’t want me on there either, so what else is there to do?” 

“You’re such a genius. What are you going to do next? Cure cancer?” Baz scoffs, getting up. 

“Baz, just shut up and get in here,” Simon states, pulling his roommate by the shirt. They both fall onto the bed, Baz on top of Simon. 

It’s awkward, but comforting, for Baz. He wants this, but not in this way. He wants Simon to like him for who he is, not just tolerate him just because the situation calls for it. It’s not the same.  
He tries to push off, but Simon holds on to his shirt.

“Snow, let me go. This is ridiculous,” he says, facing down onto Simon’s chest, causing his voice to be a bit muffled. Is it really ridiculous, though? This is the most he’ll ever get from Simon, doesn’t he want it?

“Maybe so, but that’s just the way things go. Accept it. I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow night.”

Baz wants to protest. He wants to tell Simon that he genuinely doesn’t mind sharing a bed with him. That he’d do it again and again, if he could.

He rolls onto his back, lying beside Simon. Maybe he could roll with it, just for today. If Simon is okay with this, then why waste the opportunity to be close to him?

“Okay,” he says, leaning over Simon to reach for the blankets. The bronze-haired boy closes his eyes and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i want popcorn  
> i'm hungry
> 
> also the fact that school starts again in less than a month scares me


End file.
